Sex in The Sand Chapter 1 GaaraxNaruto Yaoi
by Sweet Q
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are the only demons left for the Akatsuki to collect. Set just at the beginning of Shippuden So to keep them safer, they transfer Naruto to the Sand village, so that they can be protected together and emotions spin together.
1. Chapter 1

Sex in the Sand Intro No Hardcore or even Softcore yet Just wait lol D

Naruto fumbled around in his sleep, the alarm clock ringing and ringing and the birds chiming in the background. It was the new day, for a new mission. Except it wasn t his mission, no, it was Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura s job to protect him and Gaara from a new onslaught of the Atasuki. They seemed determined to have the Kyuubi in their grasp and to kill Gaara as sacrifice again as his part was revoked.  
Naruto slouched forward in bed to see Kakashi at the door waving through the window.  
Get up Naruto! We re bringing you to the Sand Village. Kakashi smiled and waited for a disgruntled Naruto to clamber from the confinement of his bed.  
After waking up in the brisk air, Kakashi and Naruto walked down to the gates of Konoha. The wind blew and Naruto turned to see Sakura his long-past love glide up to them with Iruka following up behind.  
Sakura-chan and Iruka-Sensei! Hurry up! It s cold! Naruto whined.  
BAKA! Sakura shouted as she hit Naruto round the head.  
Wth? What was that for?? Naruto yelled back.  
We re out here for YOU! Now be grateful! I could have been looking for Sasuke right now! Sakura was glaring at him Naruto stared at Sakura, once upon a time he knew he would have been jealous but now all he felt was nothing but a gentle fondness for her.  
Yeah, yeah okay, I am grateful but let s go! Naruto hurried the conversation to a close.  
So they set off towards the sand village and by noon the next day they managed to make it.  
And the Kazekage, Gaara was standing there to greet them with a hoard of bodyguards around him.  
Welcome to the Sand Village, I must thank you for coming here to protect.....me Gaara whispered hoarsely.  
Hey Gaara! Long time no see, eh?! Naruto patted Gaara on the back grinning happily.  
Gaara stared at him and the corner of his mouth twitched, Indeed Naruto, a long time it has been. Naruto laughed and Gaara stared. Well I think we should go inside now, a thunderstorm is coming. Naruto stopped laughing. Thunder? I don t hear anything? Gaara stared at Naruto, There are many signs in the desert for a thunderstorm, and this is the perfect time for enemies to strike. Kakashi butted in, Yes it is so let s start preparing now, whilst the light is here. Night time.  
The thunder screamed across the city and lightening crashed in heavy light. Naruto flinched at every sight and sound, until tears started to squeeze out of his eyes. He wiped them back in a rush and enclosed a pillow around his head. He began to shudder and whimper. The thunder and lightening frightened him, it brought him back the fears of the Kyuubi inside of him, of lightening crashing and a face smiling at him with last words and blonde hair.  
The door creaked open, Naruto stilled and Sakura stepped inside, Naruto are you okay? I heard noises? Naruto shook his head, I m fine, nothing to worried about He laughed nervously, Sakura crept closely to him.  
S-sakura-chan? Naruto stuttered as she clambered onto the bed and stared at him with longing eyes.  
Naruto...I ve been thinking....I think I might l- Naruto put his hand on her mouth and shook his head slowly.  
No...Sakura....you don t love me, you love Sasuke and always will, you re just missing him too much and can t deal with it. He felt his old self cry a little from the realisation that caused him to give up loving her.  
Sakura blinked and stood up slowly and smiled sadly at Naruto, You re right Naruto, I m sorry, I must be too lonely.... She walked out of the room and Naruto heard her run away with sobs.  
Naruto sighed and leaned back into his pillow, the thunder still roaring and the lightening still slashing the air. He stared at the ceiling and heard the door open again and he sat back up suddenly.  
Gaara stood in the doorway, Naruto....are you okay? I saw sakura running away with tears in her eyes. Yeah....I guess you did....I just turned her down.... He laughed bitterly, Funny thing is I d of given up anything for her to say that to me a year ago... Gaara just stood silently as Naruto cried for first time infront of him.  
Why is everything so upsetting? Why is it all so fleeting! Naruto wailed into the pillow and Gaara walked over and sat on the bed patting his back and rubbing it.  
After a long time Naruto finally stopped crying and looked up at Gaara, who stared back at him with hidden eyes, finally Gaara looked away and stood up. I was looking for Kakashi-san and Iruka-san they ve seemed to have disappeared from their posts but they left a note saying they d found something. I ll just have to wait till they return Gaara stood at the side of the bed for a fraction of a second and then began to walk awhile, when.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Sex in the Sand – Part 2 – GaaNaru - Softcore

_Gaara stood at the side of the bed for a fraction of a second and then began to walk awhile, when...._

Lightening crashed down behind the curtains that were netted to the open window. Naruto grabbed for Gaara's coat and clutched close to his leg. Gaara stopped and froze...

Naruto began to shudder and squeezed the coat's soft material between his clenched fists, Gaara looked down at Naruto, his eyes hidden by the dark.

"Naruto?" Thunder lashed out and Naruto jumped, wrapping his entire semi-naked body around Gaara's leg. In the back of his mind, he could hear the memories of blood and the Kyuubi cackling, he entwined himself closer to Gaara, not a millimetre not touched on the front of his body to Gaara's leg. Gaara seemed to shudder slightly.

"Please....don't leave me....the...." Lightening flashed, Naruto trembled, "It's too loud, please stay with me...."  
"Naruto....I don't think it's wise to stay in the same room together...." Gaara quietly whispered, his voice lilting so slightly, Naruto missed it.

"Gaara.....please...."Naruto begged and squeezed Gaara's leg closer, as if he would absorb Gaara into his entire being.

A fine tremble had set into Gaara, "O-okay, Naruto please let go, I'll stay...."  
Naruto let go slightly, but still wrapped his hands in coat's supple material and looked up at Gaara with tears in his eyes. Gaara stared.

"Thank you....but I can't move...." But as soon as Naruto had said that, sand began to lift him up towards the bed and Gaara stepped close to him.

Gaara set Naruto down on the bed, but Naruto pulled Gaara into the bed too. Gaara froze as Naruto snuggled into his side and hide his eyes in Gaara's chest as the thunder crashed in the background. The sounds and flashes got brighter, Naruto started clambered onto Gaara's body more and more, whilst Gaara trembled and a faint heat began to rise from him.

"N-n....Naruto....s-stop...." Gaara whispered hoarsely, but the lightening got brighter and angrier with thunder roaring right behind....it wasn't going to move for awhile....but Naruto squeezed harder into Gaara.

When a flash of cackling blue lightening smashed right in front of the window, Naruto jumped and clambered right on top of Gaara. He squeezed and pressed harder into Gaara's front. Then Gaara's trembling halted. Everything paused until a peal of thunder rang high and angry. Gaara simultaneously pressed his mouth to Naruto and flipped them both over.

Naruto was too terrified at first to care what was happening, but slowly it registered and the fine heat of Gaara began to pour into his body. Naruto began to gasp as Gaara slid his tongue into his mouth and started to slowly suck and teased Naruto's tongue.

"W-what are you doing?!" Naruto yelped but Gaara just looked down on him and kissed him further. Naruto felt helpless but then he felt his resistance weaken and crumble before the heat of them together.

Gaara's hands travelled down Naruto's body touching everything in their path and one hand swept along the top of Naruto's pants.

Naruto's heart thudded in his throat as he looked down at Gaara, and Gaara looked back up at him with....something in his blue, blue eyes. They ran an open appeal to Naruto's own eyes, he blushed and felt his body tighten in places. Gaara played and moved his mouth down to Naruto's chest, swirling his tongue around the blonde's nipple. Naruto moaned and the thunder became distant in his mind as it sang down the sides of the building. He arched his back and pressed the line of his body against Gaara's, a long moan stretching from his mouth as Gaara moved his other hand to the other nipple and began to play tenderly. Naruto felt his skin tighten further and yelled more.

His body stiffened, his face flushed, sweat trickling down his back, all this, at the hands and mouth of Gaara. The hand near his pants was definitely not forgotten...it played and swiped lazily across the top of his pelvis, asking if this is what Naruto wanted.

He felt.....

Gaara stopped suddenly, breathing heavily...."I think that's enough Naruto, you're no longer bothered by the thunder and lightening and it's moved away now...." Gaara gasped slightly for air, his forehead trickling with sweat down to his neck. He moved away fast and Naruto felt his hand move again, but kept it in place.

Gaara backed away, staring at the flushed blonde boy in the tousled bed covers....He left the room with only one look back and was gone.

Naruto flumped back in the bed, "What was that?" He thought.

He felt......but Gaara did it to make him forget about the thunderstorm? He felt confused and upset....he felt longing....what was he to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Sex in the Sand Chapter 3 - KakaIru sidestory pt 1 - Hardcore (I think?)

Kakashi sat on the hard wooden floor of the frigid hallway. He glanced at the tanned, muscular man who sat next to him.  
Iruka glanced back and grinned broadly, "Cold, eh?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask and stared at Iruka.  
"Maaa...."Kakashi closed in on Iruka, who leaned back a little, "We're all alone, Iruka-pyon....Maybe we could...." Iruka turned his blushing face and pushed Kakashi away, "N-no we can't, we're on a mission to protect Naruto!" Kakashi stared at Iruka, "And don't forget Gaara....when it comes to Naruto you seem to forget all else....maaaa....do you love him more than you do me?"  
Iruka face shot back and faced Kakashi's, "N-no! Never! I love you more than anything I could ever hope for! It's just Naruto is like a little brother to me....I just worry too much....I guess...."  
Kakashi grinned again,"That you do my little dolphin." Iruka blushed scarlet. Kakashi leaned into Iruka's face and kissed him through the fabric of his mask. Iruka moaned and touched the sides of the mask to lower it like he had done so many times before.

Suddenly running steps could be heard coming towards them, but Kakashi ignored them and kissed Iruka more. Iruka panicked and tried to free his lips of Kakashi's spell.  
"K-kakashi! Someone's coming, stop it!" Iruka stuttered and blushed. Kakashi ignored his pleading words and smiled as he kissed him again, "It's only Sakura-chan, don't worry..." Iruka panicked further, "Gotta hide, I don't want to be seen like this!" He covered his blushing red face. Kakashi chuckled, "Maaa....look there's a side-room over there, you can hide in there and I'll get you when your face has calmed down."  
Iruka stumbled, hiding his face, into the side-room and saw Kakashi come in behind him and shut the door behind them, "On second thoughts, I'll come in here with you." He smiled devilishly.

Sakura ran past the side-room, not noticing Gaara around the corner and bumped into him. "O-oh I'm sorry Gaara-san....I-I just...."She weeped a little. "Baka Naruto!!" She ran away. Gaara stared at her and watched her trip over nothing but sand on the floor.  
He walked on in the direction of Naruto's room.

Kakashi chuckled, "Look's like he found the note..."  
Iruka felt a suspiscion rising..."Kakashi...we can come out now...." Kakashi grinned, "I accidently locked the door...How dreadful...I don't think it will open till morning"  
Iruka felt his blood rise to his face again, "You can't we're on guard duty!" The smiling scarecrow just smiled further, "I've already taken care of that."

Kakashi closed the small distance between them and towered slightly over Iruka...He kissed him again through the mask, teasing and tantalising Iruka's senses with the barrier between them.  
S-such a thin piece of material between us...Iruka thought...His hands went up to Kakashi's face and tugged at the mask gently. Kakashi grabbed the gentle hands with his own hands and kissed the fingertips gently.  
Kakashi nuzzled the fingertips and nibbled through the mask at them. Iruka shuddered and felt his back bow backwards. Kakashi released Iruka's hands with a knowing smile and Iruka blushed and covered his face.

Warm chuckles rang in Iruka's ears, whilst soft probing hands caressed under his shirt and his own hands returned the motions. He felt hot and tight as Kakashi kissed his neck slowly and breifly, just scraping each sense.  
Smell of his body. Taste of his ear. Sound of his chuckles. Sight of his body straining for him. The pounding of his heart calling out for his love.  
Iruka gasped, his body was shifted to the floor, his entire being stretched out before this silver-haired man. His silver-haired love.

Clothes removed from his body left him bare, Iruka's face flushed with pleasure. Every place revealed, touched, tasted and caressed. Kakashi, dressed, skittered his hands over his love's body and teased at his nipples.  
Iruka's voice stuttered in his throat, Kakashi moved in place of his voice and started to rub his clothed lower body against Iruka's naked one.

"N-not.....f-f-fair...."Iruka's hands deftly removed the shirt in his way to Kakashi's pale, perfect skin. Eyes looked at him with love and longing. Beautiful....black eyes....soft silver hair like silk.....Iruka knew he could never find a man more beautiful than Kakashi. He touched Kakashi with hot hands and moved his mouth to the other's chest.  
He swirled languid circles with his tongue on the revealed skin, whilst removing Kakashi's guards and trousers. His eyes dilated in pleasure and the dark enclosure of the room. He removed the final pieces of hinderance to Kakashi's lower half. He saw every piece of Kakashi in detail, every piece that he had touched and played with. Iruka pushed Kakashi over on to the floor and was quickly on top of Kakashi, who still had his mask on and grinned through it. Iruka touched the mask tenderly and lifted it down, but swooped in quickly and kissed those perfect, soft lips. Kakashi's mouth was warm and wet as Iruka delved his tongue inside and tasted him.  
Warm shivers pulsed down Kakashi's back as he feed back at Iruka's mouth, he felt a warm drawing sensation deep inside him close in tightly and pull. He moaned as their naked bodies touched completely, inch for inch, millimetre for millimetre.  
Kakashi took Iruka's earlobe in his mouth and sucked and played with the hot flesh. Iruka cried out, then Kakashi moved his hand down Iruka's back and played at the nape of his lower back. Iruka's back bowed again and Kakashi's mouth left his ear and Iruka sat upright on top of Kakashi's stomach.

Iruka's member stood to full attention whilst Kakashi's mimicked him perfectly. Iruka felt his flesh pulse with blood and heat. "Kakashi, I love you...."Iruka groaned with pleasure as Kakashi hands swirled and petted him.  
"I love you too, Iruka." Kakashi's words hoarsely tumbled out, when Iruka's own hands played with him. Iruka knew at this moment of time, Kakashi was all his, his Kakashi, just for him. No-one would see Kakashi's flushed face and perfect mouth, and when the time came, his voice yelling out Iruka with a full throated moan.

Kakashi began to play hard with Iruka's member, rubbing along the shaft fast and faster, until he cried out Kakashi's name and released over Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi grinned and used his hand to scrape up the release and delved between Iruka's cheeks with his hands probing the opening.  
Iruka shuddered, "Please...." Kakashi shifted Iruka over the tip of himself, then..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sex in the Sand Ch 4 -Hard Core Yaoi warning- -GaaNaru-

Naruto woke up, startled by the bright sunlight spilling through the window gap in the wall of the guest room.  
He ran his hands through his yellow hair, gently yawning as the trill of birds flew through the air. He blinked twice.  
Slowly memories of last night flowed into his mind all at once, waking him up more than any bucket of cold water could ever do. He blushed profusively, the heat burning his hand covering his mouth in shock. He had kissed Gaara...he kissed Gaara....Gaara kissed him....

No, Naruto thought, it must have been a dream, maybe I ate something funny. He felt relieved and at the same time, a small piece of regret twisting his heart.  
He decided to get up and shower, when Sakura came through the door, acting like nothing had happened. Perhaps nothing had, because it really was a dream, Naruto thought.  
He smiled at Sakura and Sakura smiled back, "Naruto, you have to get up, we're having a meeting on the security of the Sand Village."  
Naruto sobered and nodded, jumping to his feet to begin his day.

Naruto had gotten dressed relatively quickly, his feet pattered across the wooden flooring. He slid into the Kazekage's office, where Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka all sat looking solemn.  
"Look's like someone's died here, what's happened?" Naruto laughed.  
Gaara looked at him with an blank stare. No changes here, Naruto thought, and conciously put the dream far away from his mind.  
Gaara's mouth parted and he began to speak, "I was just questioning these three on the level of security, all three of them disappeared last night." He scowled at them.  
"Maaa...no need to get out of shape, Kazekage, Iruka and I were looking on from a distance. I assure you." Kakashi smiled with his eyes closed, Iruka coughed and hid his face.  
Gaara's scowl deepened. "That's no excuse to leave a note on my desk telling me that you had found something and then tell me it was a false lead." Iruka coughed again, Gaara swung his eyes to him, "Is something wrong Iruka-san?" "N-nothing, Kazekage-sama, I was just....choking....on my own saliva." Iruka mumbled, Kakashi's eyes seemed to light up to Naruto.

The meeting continued, Gaara bringing in other guards and reports to read allow to the group. Naruto was sitting on the opposite side of Gaara gazing faintly out the window. His entire body burned with intense heat.  
He was sure Gaara could hear his heart beating. Get a grip on yourself Naruto....It was just a dream...Naruto thought to himself. But his body had other things on his mind.  
Naruto moved his gaze slightly to the side, looking at Gaara from the corner of his eyes. He remembered the dream, Gaara's beautiful lips, shaped lovingly in the sunlight of the meeting room. Naruto bit his lip to stop a moan escaping.  
Gaara's eyes flickered.  
Naruto looked away quickly, his face becoming red. Then he felt something on his leg. He looked at Gaara, who was still talking about posistioning and parameters.  
Gaara's foot slid up Naruto's leg...And rubbed his inner thigh. A sigh escaped Naruto's lips....it wasn't a dream....he thought with relief....It was all real.  
Gaara swirled his foot around and around, making soft circles on Naruto's clothing. Naruto became more than just fire, he was molten lava...He spread his legs a little, but Gaara moved his foot away.  
Naruto felt as if he'd been plummeted into a bucket of ice...but then...sand crawled up his legs....

A gasp slid from Naruto's throat, and was bitten straight into his own lip. His face was redder than a tomato. Gaara's sand, gently tugged, swirled and slithered all across the blonde's legs.  
The sand stroked and teased Naruto's thighs, it felt like being licked by a cat's tongue. Gaara locked his gaze onto Naruto's as he spoke, briefly glancing at the others whilst speaking directly to them.  
Naruto could no longer hear anyone, his focus completely upon the sand inching closer and close to his now proud, standing manhood. Sand licked gently across the base, fondling his scrotum gently and softly.  
The blonde's back stiffened and felt a delicious shudder tremble his body. Sand slowly glided up his manhood, and then began to form a cast around it...

The sand cast tightened, relaxed and repeated over and over. Naruto couldn't help it, he lay his head on the table, shuddering as rolls of glorious spasms rocked his body.  
Then the cast began to ripple, sliding up and down, up and down. Naruto jerked, his legs twitched and his teeth bit deeper into his lips. He felt swollen, his body far too sensitive for this.  
Naruto felt the heat building deeper and deeper, as the sand's grasp tightened slightly and rubbed harder and harder. He nearly climaxed, but a clasp of sand had tightened around his base, making it near impossible to do so.  
The heat faded, but the need did not. Naruto felt half crazed with the urge for it to finish...but the sand slithered away....Gaara's face locked into a small smile as he said to the room, "Make sure nothing can escape without my permission." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sex in the sand – Chapter 5 – Kaka Iru sidestory – Most definitely hardcore.

_After the meeting…._

Kakashi grinned as he walked down the corridor next to Iruka. Iruka groaned unhappily, "Kakashi, you couldn't have got us into more trouble than you did just now."

Kakashi chuckled and wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist, "I could have if I mentioned how much you enjoy last night." He purred into Iruka's ear, making the brunette blush up to his ears. Coughing delicately, Iruka removed Kakashi's arm from his waist, "You can't do that again, Kakashi, we need to keep an eye out for any trouble to Naruto."

Kakashi pouted at Naruto's name, "Maaa…Sometimes I think you have a penchant for small blondes rather than me." He sulked a little as Iruka flustered and tried to cheer Kakashi up. Then he sniggered and grabbed Iruka close and pressed him up against the wall and looked down at the shorter man. Removing his mask quickly, he pierced his tongue into Iruka's, listening to the brunette moan in pleasure, then moved away just as fast.

Iruka had paused for breath and a glimmer of frustration shimmered in his eyes as he stared at silver-white haired man. He pouted as Kakashi had before and stalked away when he realised that Kakashi was teasing him. However, Kakashi had quickly caught up and gripped Iruka around the waist, squeezing slightly and kissed Iruka's neck lightly.

Iruka coughing tried to move away from Kakashi's tight embrace, but couldn't budge even a finger. "Kaka—" Iruka suddenly felt a large pressure on his back building and being gently rubbed against him. He felt suddenly like he had water in his bones and was dragged away by the silver-white haired man into a nearby alcove.

"Iruka, you know…." Kakashi trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Iruka blushed but tried to tell off Kakashi, "Kakashi, we need to do guar---" Thrusts from Kakashi made him stutter the end of the sentence. "Guard duty!" He shouted whilst blushing the colour of bricks.

Kakashi trailed his hands down Iruka's shirt, "Iruka….maaa…. you know as well as I do that we guard during the night whilst Gaara's personal guards take care of the both of them…." He grinned as Iruka's nipples became erect under his serious attention. "Plus your body says something so much different and so wants to do something other than just….guard duty."

Iruka tried to ply away Kakashi fingers, but his watered bones couldn't muster the strength to withstand his lover. Flopping backwards, "Why is always sex with you Kakashi."  
Kakashi eyes flickered seriously, then drew his hand behind his back. Iruka felt scared for a moment. Then Kakashi drew out a book….the title saying Make-Out Love….

Iruka paused in his shock. Kakashi in a serious tone spoke to him, "Because I read this whilst thinking of you and wanted to do every single scene with you." His eyes glinted.

Iruka felt queasy as he looked at the 680 paged book in Kakashi's hands. Coughing again, "So what chapter are we on?" Kakashi smirked, "There's no chapters, only scenes. And we're on scene 23 out of a possible 467." Kakashi dove on top of Iruka, who let out a yelp of surprise. And scene 23 began….

Breathing in the scent of Iruka's skin, Kakashi gently slurped the brunette's chest with a slow lusty smile on his face. Iruka moaned softly, his eyes half-closed. Kakashi groaned at the sound, pulling Iruka closer to himself and deeply kissed the brunette with deftness and flicked his tongue along the roof of Iruka's mouth.

Fire seared down Iruka's body at the gently touches of Kakashi's mouth down his chest, more moans were peeled from his throat into the air. The alcove did very little to hide them if passer-by's came past. But Iruka didn't care at this point, his need to be lost in Kakashi's love was over-whelming.

Pulling off Iruka's shirt completely, Kakashi felt again the wonder of having this man before him. Their love seemed almost impossible to be true. Nipping at the buds of Iruka's nipples, Kakashi felt that every time they made love, he could prove how much he loved Iruka and feel how much Iruka loved him.

Unzipping Kakashi's trousers with a wet ripping noise, Iruka felt his body tighten in anticipation and he couldn't breath properly in the dizzying scent of Kakashi's body. Slipping his hand down into the pants that held Kakashi, he gently stroked and teased feeling the hot silk of his lover.

Ripping off the button of Iruka's trousers in a half-frenzy, Kakashi grasped Iruka tightly in retaliation to the caressing hand on himself. Iruka wrapped his legs in between Kakashi's, making sure that Kakashi's hand was pinned and couldn't move between them. But Iruka's hand was left freely to its exploration.

Kakashi moved his mouth to Iruka's neck in frustration of being thwarted and gently pressed his teeth into the soft flesh and kissing up to his brunette's mouth. Thrusting his tongue into Iruka's mouth, Kakashi teased the brunette's tongue with his own.

Iruka's breathe quickened, but not as hard as Kakashi's did. With a small smirk on his face, he teased the white haired man before him with vigour. He rolled the soft tight silk under Kakashi's manhood between his fingers, enjoying the sensations it brought to both of them.

Kakashi knew that if Iruka kept going with such enthusiasm he'd come straight onto his lover's hand and that's not how he wanted to go. He pried free his hand from between them and slipped Iruka's trousers straight off, noting that Iruka had no underwear. He pushed away Iruka's hand, who softly moaned in exasperation and Kakashi spread his brunette's legs wide open and wrapped them around his waist.

Gently kneading Iruka's waist, watching it bow back made Kakashi push harder, wanting more, the urge to claim Iruka completely rose and he gently thrust into Iruka.

Iruka groaned in pleasure nearly crying out with his red lips swollen from kissing. Kakashi quickened his pace, knowing that Iruka's warmth would make him go very, very soon. When Iruka tightened around him, he gasped, _Yep, definitely not going to last long…_

The pace became faster, the sound of flesh slapping flesh filled their small area making it feel even more erotic. Then Kakashi came, ripping Iruka's name from his throat as he became rigid and shuddered. Soon after Iruka came aswell, spilling his hot seed all over both of them. Eventually they both collapsed to their knees, laughing breathlessly.

Iruka chirped up brightly, "I think we have 7 hours till guard duty." Kakashi groaned, having Iruka once was never going to be enough….


End file.
